The Organization
' ' "The sword and shield of humanity is us." –The Organization Definition The unnamed group that creates and commands the Claymores. Headquartered in the town of Staff, in the eastern region of Sutare (Scene 41, anime Scene 15). Mode of Operation Yoma-infested towns contact the "Organization," which dispatches one or more Claymores to exterminate the Yoma. In the case of Awakened Beings, an Awakened Being Hunting Party is sent. On completion of a job, a man-in-black collects the fee (Rubel in Scene 2). Towns that fail to pay receive no further help, and will be left at the mercy of the Yoma. Teresa, after completing a job, hints to a villager that the Organization itself may send Yoma to the towns that fail to pay, and that such towns are doomed (Scene 12). Claymores who break the rules (killing a human, desertion) are hunted down and usually executed. In less time-pressed situations, troublemakers and/or the half-Awakened (Paburo Hunting Party, Northern Campaign) may be sent on suicide missions. The more discerning Claymores, such as Miria, eventually suspect the Organization of sinister motives, though most Claymores are either unwilling or unable to act on the matter. Claymores Ophan girls, bought by the Organization, undergo a painful medical operation (Yoma flesh-and-blood implant), leaving a stigmata on their abdomen. The girls later endure brutal training and tests to prove their mettle (Clare is unique as being the only voluntary Claymore). Those who successfully join the ranks of the 47 Claymores are expected to be unwaveringly loyal to the organization, and adhere to its rules without exception. Administration The Organization's management is relatively unknown beyond the agents that act as handlers for the Claymores, passing on assignments, equipment and money to the Claymores. Men in Black (Handler) From Claymore Databook 1: "Their primary function is to serve as messengers for new orders, allocate equipment to soldiers, and monitor that soldiers are following the Organization's precepts, in addition to the responsibility of collecting fees after missions are completed." Though there no standard uniform, all handlers are usually identifiable by their all-black dress. Known handlers are Rubel, Ermita, Orsay and Rado. Retrieval Squard Dae, while not a known handler, appears to be in a division of the Organization called the Retrieval Squad, which collects specimens such as Awakened Being flesh for research. Elders The highest ranked Organization member seen so far is Rimuto who has been seen giving orders to handlers and even some Claymores directly. Miria's Hypothesis Miria hypothesizes that the Organization created Yoma. Further, she speculates that Island World of Claymore is actually a testing ground for the creation of Awakened Beings. She reveals across the ocean "an even greater land outside of this one," where two sides have been at war for over a hundred years (Scene 79). One side, the Dragon's Kins, employed nonhuman creatures with "extremely tough skin," referred to as the "Draconic Tribe" (Scene 80). The other side, in an effort to defeat the Dragon's Kins and Draconic Tribe, created the Organization to develop a weapon—Awakened Beings. And Claymores are just one step in the process. Current Claymores in the Organizaton ** - part of a group 3 of Claymores sent to search for Renee *** - part of Dietrich's Awakened Being hunting party. Category:Factions Category:The Organization